You and Me
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: After Jason abandons him, Hoyt finds other means of companionship. Slash fic. Best if you've read the books, but if not, I summarized a little for you without giving anything away. For now, oneshot, but may be more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. Its been a while since I posted anything. This slash fic was mainly inspired by Hoyt on the television show True Blood, but to understand you, you will of had to have read the Sookie Stackhouse novels, of which the show is based. But basically, recapping, throughout the books, Hoyt and Jason sort of fade apart, Jason dates Crystal and Hoyt dates Holly, and Jason gets a new best friend, a werepanther, named Mel, who is secretly in love with Jason (that part I **_**didn't**_** make up). From Hoyt's point of view. Thanks, and er, review?**

I think I finally hate Jason. I think I really do. I wish he'd... never met me. Obviously, I ain't good enough for him. Not a good enough friend. Not a good enough shoulder. He left me for Crystal. She hurts him, he comes back to me, and is mad 'cause I have someone else now? Honestly, that ain't my problem. I was a good friend. Loyal. I always picked him up when he stayed the night at some chick's house and she drove. I always stopped by the Quick and Stop and got him a muffin when he was running in late to work. I was available when he wanted a beer. I was always on time. He rarely was. And now I have to see him, all the time, with Mel Hart. What does Mel have that I ain't got?

... What does Jason have that I don't? Why can't I find one fucking good friend? You know, its funny, really. Holly dumped me, and I wanted to call Jason and piss about it, but I realized... I couldn't. All those nights of comforting him. Of not saying anything because he didn't want to talk. But of being there. For him. And now he's gone, and what do I have?

Nothing.

I want another beer. I look up for the waitress... and see Mel, sitting there alone, in a booth, across from me, drinking his beer. He probably just realized Jason ain't coming to see him. He probably just realized he's been wasting his time. Mel Hart. He's so obvious. He's fucking in love with Jason and he thinks Jason's gonna go for him? Some thirty something panther fag who hangs around, hoping for Jason to call?

Well, shit. Minus the panther part and you basically got me. I ain't no fag, but... maybe if a man had ever wanted me I could be. When you're friends with Jason, the thought occurs every once in a while. Mel is in the same boat I'm in. I stand, walking up to the bar and getting another beer. But I order two and I bring one over to Mel.

"This seat taken?" I ask. I don't know why the fuck I even bother. Mel's sights are set on people like Jason, not like me. I ain't no handsome, desired, bachelor. I live with my mother, have no life, and am a virgin at thirty-one. Mel at least is comfortable with his life, and proud of who he is. He looks at me. He says nothing. I sigh. "I'm Hoyt. Guess you forgot. I'm Jason's friend."

He smiles, his smile confused and hurt, and fake. "I know who you are, but, why are you talking to me?"

"Cause we got something in common, that's the reason," I sit.

"That Jason doesn't care about either of us?" he asks bitterly, and with a voice full of self-loathing.

"No. We both... are sittin' here, having a few beers, enjoying each others company," I whisper, pushing the beer to him and taking a swig of mine.

He gives me a genuine smile. Its real pretty. Then he sips the beer, and says, "I'll get the next round."


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a pounding headache. It takes me a minute to figure out where I am. I'm in a large bed with the bed sheets twisted around me. My clothes are... on the floor. I'm alone in the room, but I hear humming from somewhere outside of the doorway. I stand, putting on my underwear and curiously peeking my head around the door frame. Mel Hart is standing over the burners, holding a sizzling frying pan, and he ain't wearing anything. I haven't really spent a great deal of time appreciating the male ass, but I do for a minute or too, before entering, somewhat shy. I don't remember anything that happened last night. I know the headache is from the beer, but my butt is kinda sore.

I can put two and two together. I had sex with Mel. Damn it, my first time and I don't even have the memory of that!

Mel smiles at me. I blush, because he's really cute when he smiles. He leans over and kisses me. He's cooking eggs, and they smell heavenly.

"Morning," he says. "Have a seat at the table. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks," I obey quietly, watching him. His apartment is small, but clean, and comfortable. And the view is decent from where I'm sitting. Mel is a tall man, not overly muscular, build kind of like me. I mean, I have muscle, just not overly bulging like Jason. Mel has a nice body. His skin is tan and his chest has a bit of hair on it, the sexy kind, I think. He has a nice face. That's my favorite part. He sets a plate in front of me and sits next to me, and we both scarf it down. He sets a pitcher of orange juice on the table, too, and I have three glasses.

"I gotta go to work soon," I mention with my mouth full. Mamma always taught me better. But maybe its out of rebellion that I always do the opposite of her teachings when she ain't there to critique.

"You left your car at the bar. I'll drop you off," he says.

"Thank you. Do you, um, work?"

He looks down. I think I hit a sore spot. I open my mouth to start backpedaling, but he speaks first. "I got fired from my last job, for being a... were. Guess the gay thing didn't help, either. But I just got hired recently, again. At a car garage."

I nod. "That's good."

"Yeah, I think so," he smiles. "Do you enjoy the road crew job?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I want to save up and move out of my parents house. It gets kind of crowded."

"I can imagine that," he nods, "What kind of place you lookin' for?"

"Something cheap," I blush, "And close to work and the bar."

He nods, reaching over and taking my hand, "If you want to, until you find a place, you could stay here. I'm always in to having some company."

"Really?" My eyebrows raise.

"Really. I mean, I'm alone here, so I would actually enjoy someone to spend time with, especially you."

I looked down at the table. "Why me?"

"What happened to us being similar?" he asks.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that someone like you-"

"Something like me?"

I started talking quickly, nervously. "Someone older, wiser, smarter and... cuter, would want someone like me..."

He laughs. "First of all, I ain't really older. It just seems so because I have an apartment and more independence then you. Secondly, neither of us were that smart, being friends with Jason, but now I think we're getting smarter, being with each-other. Third, I don't know what the fuck you see when you look in the mirror, boy, but it sure ain't ugly."

I have nothing to say, but Mel doesn't really give me a chance anyway. He grabs me and yanks me into his lap, kissing me and running his hands down my back and into my underwear, grabbing my butt. We're both hard, and he picks me up and carries me to the bed. We spend the next three hours there.

I guess I'll miss work today.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mel finally drops me off, two hours late, it occurs to me only after he's gone I have six hickies that are pretty visible. I grab my vest and my helmet and start working, trying to just ignore the few stares I got. Jason comes up to me.

"Hey Hoyt, was that Mel I saw, droppin' you off?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, trying not to start a conversation.

"You two like... friends now?" Jason says, eyes narrowed. His eyes scan over my neck and he frowns.

"We're sort of dating," I mutter, unsure if it was right to say that, but figuring Mel won't mind.

Jason stares, "Mel's gay?"

"Um, yeah."

"And so are you?"

"Well, you could come to that conclusion," I turn so my back is to him, working, and hoping he'll leave me alone. Luckily he does. I put in a good, steady day of it, and then Mel swings by and I hop in. He drives me home so I can get my stuff to come to his place. Mama isn't home, so I'm happy I dodged a bullet, and an argument. Mel helps me load my shit in his truck and then we go to Merlotte's for dinner.

Mel is very comfortable about being gay. At least when it comes to me, he does not hide it. He holds my hand, and rubs my thigh and pecks me in between bites. Some people look at us, but its funny, because when he's with me, its like he doesn't notice. And even though I notice, when I'm with him, I don't really care. Mel wipes some ketchup off my lip with a napkin. That gesture made me smile.

After dinner, we head back to his house. Isn't five minutes before our clothes are off and we're going at it. Afterwards, I lay in his arms and I wonder how I got here in just two days, less than. I'm happy. I'm not alone. Mel is great, and I'm staying at his place. Seems like it happened really fast, but I don't really mind. Spent enough eventless years so this one is well waited for.

"So, your car is still at the bar," Mel whispers. "We should run and get it in the morning."

"Sounds good. Jeez, I stink," I blush, "And I'm dirty. I can't believe you'd lay here with me like this. I'm gonna shower." I hop up and head into the bathroom, in view from the bed, and turn on the water to warm.

"Not your fault your job is muscle work, outside," Mel says. "And I don't think you smell bad."

"Well, you are too nice," I stick my tongue out at him hop in the shower, starting to clean off. Mel turns a lamp on and grabs a book and reads until I come out. We have sex one more time, and then we fall asleep. Funny. It feels like I've been doing this for my whole life. At least since I started getting boners and stuff.

The next morning I drive up to work in my own car and park. Seems like Jason's trying to get to me, because him and his buddies are talking bad about being gay, though they never mention me by name.

"Bitch, don't you even be talkin' about me and my hot mother-fucking boy over here," Lawfayette says, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Jason sighs, "I just think its wrong to not tell people you're gay. I mean, Hoyt, you've seen me naked and its like... this whole, you were checkin' out my ass?"

Lawfayette smirks, "That white boy thinks every thing with eyes is checking out his scrawny ass."

I avoid Jason the rest of the day, and head to meet Mel after work. He's standing at the bar, waiting for me. I stop and stare, and he notices.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Just checking out your ass." And for the record, its so much better then Jason's.


End file.
